Conventional fixed wing aircraft have a plurality of control surfaces, including the rudder, operated by mechanical links and cabling to interconnect pilot-controlled rudder pedals to the actual control surface at the aft of the aircraft. The linkages and cabling typically extend the length of the aircraft under the flight deck. These linkages and cabling can be difficult to access, maintain, and even install during initial manufacture. Conventional aircraft brake systems have similar drawbacks. Electrical fly-by-wire systems have been contemplated for aircraft flight control systems and brake systems. However, there is a need for a reliable, highly accurate fly-by-wire rudder control system and/or brake control system for use in aircraft while remaining in a compact spatial envelope.